This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to obtain a better understanding of why there is variability in the type of sensory symptoms experienced by patients with peripheral neuropathy. To determine if the differential involvement of cutaneous nerve subtypes correlates with the sensory symptoms experienced by patients with peripheral neuropathy.